


Fires

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [2]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Everybody Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Closer together, and towards something?
Series: Lives!verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fires

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012- "0tp, 'tolle and juri, bonfires lit the fields'"

"Hey, it happens. She thought you were dead, right?" Asagi questioned. She hung over Tolle's shoulders as they walked.

"And you weren't that serious, were you?" Mayura followed, bouncing along ahead with far more grace than her condition should have afforded.

"Well yes. And... no," Tolle admitted softly.

"See, then you just need to let her do her own thing," Juri said from beside their new friend. "If it's meant to be, it'll still somehow happen."

Tolle nodded, and the four of them walked quietly for a bit, looking out at the bonfires and smaller celebrations that were marking the end of Orb's festival season. While there was still a lot to do to rebuild and get things back somewhere close to normal, the festivals were a good start.

Juri paused for a moment staring at a flame in the distance and said a quick prayer for those who hadn't returned.

"Juri?"

She hadn't realized that Tolle had stopped beside her.

"Mmm?"

And that Mayura and Asagi had made like ninjas and vanished into the dusk.

"You lost someone too?" he asked softly.

Juri nodded. More than one. But...

She smiled. "More like I gave him away. It was better, you know?"

Tolle nodded and met her smile.

A moment later, they kept walking. But closer together, and towards something.


End file.
